Selfish Love
by Violette Moore
Summary: Timothy está obsesionado con Damian, pero no puede tenerlo porque él está enamorado de Richard John Grayson. AU (Regalo de Cumpleaños para Naruby Scarlett)


_**Regalito de cumpleaños**_ _para_ _ **Naruby Scarlett**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la trama.  
_ _ **Promt:**_ _Tim quiere a Damian de una manera enferma pero no puede tenerlo porque él está con Dick._

 _ **Universo Alterno.**_ _Siguiendo la línea de las películas animadas:_ _ **Hijo de Batman**_ _y_ _**Batman vs Robin**_ _._

 _Besos a los que comentan, se me cuidan y por lo demás, espero que te guste Naruby._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Selfish Love**

— **1—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Suéltame ahora! demandó el ojiverde con algo de temor disfrazado de coraje. El ojiazul lo liberó de su agarre aunque no sin antes disfrutar con el suave rubor coloreando sus mejillas.

Damian lo maldijo en el nombre de los nueve infiernos o eso le pareció a él ya que lo que escupió estaba en una mezcla de su lengua natal y el hebreo. Luego de quitarse la bata y arrojar lo que encontrara en su paso al suelo, procedió a salir de la cueva sin volver ni un segundo la mirada atrás.

Timothy lo vio partir, aspirando a profundidad las partículas de la loción que usaba para después de la ducha.

 _¿Quién diría que terminarían así?_ Que el pequeño Demonio de Bruce y Thalía crecería para convertirse en un caballero de lo más admirable y más importante que eso. Uno que lo tenía fascinado con sus rasgos exóticos, dominantes, labia afilada y cuerpo delgado, atlético y sinuoso.

Nadie.

Y es que ni él mismo se creía que luego de pasar seis años con los monjes en el Himalaya volvería convertido en la representación física y espiritual de todo lo que él quería.

Aprendió a controlar sus emociones a través de la meditación. Un nuevo estilo de pelea que en realidad, fue lo que le tomó cinco de los seis años. Ya no usaba armas bélicas, ni espadas, bastones, dagas, nada.

Se enseñó a usar sus puños y piernas como principal arma defensiva y el asunto con él era precisamente ese.

.

Todos creyeron que volvería a casa a reclamar las ropas de Robin, el trono vacío a un lado de su padre pero fue exactamente lo contrario. Les dijo que por primera vez en su vida se encontraba en paz, que no buscaba, ni quería pelear más.

Bruce se mostró sumamente orgulloso de eso, de que regresara a casa para ser el hijo que tanto necesitaba. Damian aprendió con los monjes además de lo previamente dicho, técnicas de curación. Su ira, dolor, negación, las voces de su agobiada mente, las había canalizado en sanar a otros.

Quería estudiar medicina, Alfred derramó lágrimas de alegría, junto con el contenido de su charola de plata, Richard se levantó de su asiento, lo abrazó con fuerza y después de caer en la cuenta de que el muchacho malcriado del que tanto le había hablado ya era un jovencito de dieciocho años de edad cuya altura casi le llegaba al hombro, lo soltó y le ofreció una mano para que la estrechara.

Damian negó con el rostro y lo abrazó de nuevo. Su padre y mayordomo creyeron que el lazo que había entre ellos, era nostalgia. Que eran los seis años lejos de aquel que apenas si comenzaba a convertirse en su hermano, pero ambos se equivocaron.

Había algo más en el fulgor de su mirada, en la desesperación de su abrazo. Damian susurró algo a Dick que para todos resultó incomprensible. Una palabra en su lengua natal. Después de todo, pasó estos últimos años hablando exclusivamente en lenguas muertas y olvidadas.

Luego de eso procedieron a presentarlos y explicar que él fue llamado durante su ausencia para cubrir la vacante de Robin. El chico que al parecer era tan solo un par de centímetros más bajo que él lo saludó con una inclinación de rostro. Se negó a estrechar su mano, quizás porque ya intuía sus intenciones o puede que fuera cierto, eso de que los monjes no se estrechaban las manos.

Se tenían respeto, y si había comunión ésta se expresaba con la mirada, la mente y el aura.

Se sentaron a compartir alimentos sobre la mesa.

Brindaron con vino tinto y una cena mandada a traer del mejor Restaurante de Gotham.

Richard no dejaba de hablar, ni Damian de preguntar, ellos compartían historias como si hubieran pasado días y no años de su ultima entrevista. El que ostentara el manto de Nightwing se desempeñaba ahora como agente de la policía, tenía mucho trabajo tanto de campo como de oficina así que lentamente iba relegando las obligaciones de héroe a otros personajes como Huntress y Arsenal.

—¿Ellos no vigilaban Gotham y Star City?

Lo hacían, pero tú sabes, muchas cosas han cambiado en seis años, pequeño.

Dick no parecía ser consciente de que lo seguía llamando así, a pesar de que el calificativo estaba muy por de más.

Damian sonreía a sus palabras, cortaba un trozo de pan o agregaba aderezo a su ensalada. Alfred buscaba las mejores escuelas de medicina cerca de Gotham con su Tableta electrónica. Luego de una pausa, Bruce dejó los cubiertos sobre el bordillo de su plato, se limpió los labios con la servilleta y agregó que no importaba el factor distancia, tenían un helicóptero y jet privado a disposición, podía usarlos para ir y venir a diario.

—Oh, si es así puede estudiar en la misma escuela que su padre.

—Inscríbelo, el dinero no es problema.

—Tendría que hacer exámenes para validar sus estudios y prácticas para comprobar su nivel de conocimiento.

—Estoy consciente de eso y tampoco representaría un problema. —interrumpió el menor que al parecer estaba pendiente de ambas conversaciones. Su padre y guardián asintieron. Damian se disculpó con Richard, quien sólo sonrió y concluyó la historia de como arrojó a " _Colmillo"_ por una distancia superior a los diez pisos. Al caer se rompió el colmillo izquierdo de su enorme, gordo y estúpido hocico.

—¡Le diste justo en el orgullo!

—Así es, pequeño. Además no podrá recuperarlo porque lo tengo adornando una repisa de mi departamento. Si gustas, algún día podrías ir a verlo.

—Me encantaría.

.

 _Y a él le encantaría que viera el tapiz, o el bordado de las sábanas rojas de su cuarto._

.

La disposición de las habitaciones luego de que Richard se disculpara y retirara fue la de antaño.

.

Cuando él llegó a la mansión, le dejaron en claro cual era la alcoba en la que jamás debía entrar porque pertenecía a su hijo.

El heredero, el único Wayne de sangre.

Él pasó decenas de noches acariciando la madera en la puerta, los grabados en alto relieve idénticos a los de cualquier otra puerta, pero por alguna razón que estuviera prohibida la hacía sentir diferente. Utilizó unas ganzúas y un poco de su ingenio para violentar la Santidad de su cuarto.

Era una alcoba bastante fría, impersonal muy distinta a la de Bruce, Alfred o la suya, por un momento se aventuró a pensar que el muchacho había muerto y que la pérdida fue tan dolorosa para su padre y aliados que se mentían a sí mismos diciendo que estaba de viaje por el mundo.

Jamás recibían correspondencia suya, ni había pinturas con su retrato o fotografías decorando los marcos, él lo buscó una vez en la base de datos de la Baticomputadora y sólo encontró un par de expedientes.

El primero decía que el chico llegó a brazos de su padre en un momento fulminante. Le sorprendió en demasía que su madre fuera la líder de la Liga de los Asesinos y que lo dejara a su suerte cuando había una orden secreta decidida a aniquilarlo.

Ese asunto se resolvió sin incidentes, el enemigo jurado había fallecido, su madre prometió que volvería por él, pero eso aún no había sucedido.

El segundo expediente estaba fechado dos años después de estar con su padre. Hubo un enemigo nuevo que se acercó demasiado a Damian, atacó su vulnerabilidad, sus deseos desesperados de ser lo que siempre le dijeron que debía ser. "El mejor asesino" "El hijo pródigo" "La futura cabeza del Demonio"

Con su abuelo muerto y su madre desaparecida era cuestión de tiempo para que la orden volviera a buscarlo. Su padre quería encerrarlo pero el pequeño asesino —que sin saberlo, estaba comenzando a admirar— quería salir a las calles y demostrar lo que es en realidad.

Se separaron.

Durante esa pequeña querella sus lealtades se pusieron a prueba, Bruce le dio a elegir y su hijo, lo despreció a él. Se fue con un asesino de una orden secreta llamada "La Corte de los Búhos" terminó a punto de ser asesinado y fue en ese momento que comprendió la grandeza de su error.

Regresó con su padre. A tiempo justo de salvarles las vidas a él, Alfred y Richard John Grayson. _¿Este era su destino?_ Conformarse con vestir las ropas de Robin y ser nada mejor que una sombra.

.

 _Lo mismo que era él._

.

Las notas finales de ese expediente aclaraban que tras caer La Corte de los Búhos, Damian se marchó de nuevo.

 _"Hay demasiadas voces en su cabeza, demasiadas personas diciéndole qué hacer._

 _Damian no sabe cual de todas debe escuchar. Al abuelo que lo entrenó para convertirse en su sucesor, a la madre que lo instruyó para ser un instrumento, o a mi. Que cuestiono todo lo que hace, piensa y decide._

 _Mi hijo necesita una identidad propia y es por eso que le hablé del Monasterio. En su momento me ayudó a mi a obtener claridad y confío en que volverá algún día seguro de sí mismo y orgulloso de quien es"_

No había fotografías por ningún lado. Así que él se imaginó por todos estos años una figura mediana de estatura y casi idéntica a la de su padre.

.

Se equivocó

.

Sí se parecía a Bruce pero sus rasgos eran mucho más delicados: la barbilla fina, la nariz afilada, los cabellos...

Esos ya no los pudo elogiar, dado que el Bello Durmiente intuyó su presencia y abrió los ojos para fulminarlo con su destello.

—¿Qué haces en mi alcoba?

—Quería darte las buenas noches…—mintió. Él había vuelto a usar las ganzúas, porque estaba cautivado por este nuevo inquilino.

Damian se acomodó un poco mejor sobre la cama, dormía aparentemente desnudo. La revelación de su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido por la mano de Dios desató descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Él quería tocar, explorar, lamer, pero debía ser cauteloso.

No por nada era el mejor Robin que jamás ha existido. Sabía analizar, interpretar y aguardar. No agregó nada más pero su yo interno debió traicionarlo ya que sonrió de una manera que llevó a Damian a jalar las sábanas y cubrir con ellas su morena estampa.

—Buenas noches. —lo despidió.

—Yo también tengo trofeos en mi alcoba, por si alguna vez quieres verlos.

—No, gracias.

—Pero, ni siquiera sabes lo que son.

—Y no quiero saberlo, retírate ahora Drake.

—Llámame por mi nombre.

—Sería una falta de respeto, debido a que acabamos de conocernos.

—Entonces habrá que conocernos mejor... —le dio la espalda y salió de su cuarto. Se quedó recargó contra la puerta lo suficiente como para escuchar que echaba el pestillo y arrastraba una silla hasta colocarla contra el cerrojo.

 _Adorable._

Seis años en el exilio y aparentemente, había olvidado cómo ser precavido.

.

Dejó que el ambiente entre ellos se enfriara por las siguientes semanas. No quería despertar la paranoia del chico, ni la sobreprotección de su padre.

Damian tenía una rutina muy específica, así que estudiarlo, aprenderlo y seguirlo, resultaba sencillo. Aunque lo sería más, si al caer la noche no tuviera que vestirse de rojo y escudriñar las calles en compañía de su padre.

.

— **2–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Estás distraído. —comentó el guardián de Gótica una de tantas noches en que salieron a patrullar.

Claro que lo estaba. Él se había detenido en un rascacielos a descansar y había visto una motocicleta azul con negro, atravesando a gran velocidad el firmamento.

Era de Nightwing y no viajaba solo, tenía una figura delgada y morena detrás de su cuerpo. Ambos llevaban cascos así que no podía ver sus rostros pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que se trataba de Damian.

¡Ese maldito se le adelantaba!

Con toda seguridad, lo llevaba a su departamento en Blüdhaven para mostrarle sus armas, trofeos o quizás, _una nueva clase de movimiento._

 _¿Lo harían en su alcoba? ¿O en el sillón de la sala?_

¡Él lo tomaría en cada habitación de su casa!

Cerró el puño con fuerza y golpeó la pared que tenía más cerca. Batman no reprochó nada. Tan solo dijo que ese estado de ánimo serviría para que limpiaran los Barrios Bajos por lo que restaba de la noche.

 _¿Lo sabía?_

 _¿Él conocía la pasión que despertaba su hijo mayor en el menor? ¿Habría leído sus movimientos?_

Porque él llevaba más de treinta días siguiéndolo y cada que el Agente de Policía regresaba a casa para cenar con ellos la mirada de Damian se iluminaba, sus modales se refinaban, su ánimo se transformaba. Era él quien de manera inconsciente atendía las necesidades de Grayson, le servía el plato, le pasaba los condimentos y hasta hubo una ocasión en que se ofreció a prepararle el café.

Bruce dijo querer uno también así que el chico asintió y preparó para todos.

—Té de jazmín para Alfred, ¿Cierto? —el mayordomo sonrió, enternecido de que recordara el detalle.

—Los monjes saben mucho de té, preparan ellos mismos las hojas.

—Supongo, que de entre todo eso también sabrá reconocer las plantas que son medicinales.

—Son demasiadas Al, me gustaría llevarte algún día para que las vieras.

—O, puedes tomar una parte del jardín y plantar lo que te plazca. —sugirió su padre. Damian asintió con el rostro pero hasta ahora, lo único que había plantado era una estúpida flor violeta que según la internet recibía el nombre de _"No me olvides"_

 _¿Se la obsequió Richard? ¿O pretendía obsequiársela él? ¿La procuraría día y noche para honrar los sentimientos que según supo por lo torturado y dramático de su comportamiento, luego de que regresara a casa esa misma noche, seguían siendo un secreto?_

.

No lo sabía.

Y no saber lo enloquecía.

.

Irrumpió en su alcoba una nueva vez, mientras el jovencito precoz se duchaba. Pero no fue para hablarle, ni para echar una mirada, sino para colocar una cámara.

Era un acto a traición, desesperado en toda la norma, pero también se le podría considerar romántico, si tomabas en consideración que lo único que quería era conocerlo a profundidad para cortejarlo mejor.

Lo vio salir de la ducha con una diminuta toalla a la altura de la cintura, misma que se desprendió para secar sus cabellos y todos los miembros, cuando atendió su más que bien dotado sexo, se dejó caer hacia atrás y comenzó a masturbarse.

Él lo hizo también en la intimidad de su alcoba, sobre la silla de madera, frente a la gran computadora. Contemplando al niño que arruinó sus delirios pues cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. No fue su nombre el que pronunció.

 _Dick..._

Luego se llevó los dedos manchados de semen al rostro y lamió cada uno de ellos con movimientos eróticos, de adentro hacia afuera, pronunciando igualmente su nombre.

Damian deseaba probarlo, masturbarlo.

 _Así como él deseaba probar y penetrar al menor._

.

.

.

Tenía que actuar.

Las hormonas del adolescente no resistirían demasiado, terminaría por confesar sus sentimientos, así fuera rechazado pero con ese cuerpo, con esos pensamientos, con ese corazón que al parecer permanecía intacto.

Resultaría imposible que alguien pudiera rechazarlo.

.

— **3—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Días después, decidió a poner en práctica su plan.

Damian ya estaba estudiando en Harvard, despertaba a las cuatro treinta de la mañana para orar, meditar y practicar los movimientos de arte marcial aprendidos en el Himalaya, luego se duchaba y cambiaba por las ropas de escolar.

Un pantalón de vestir recto, camisa de botones, chaleco y corbata a juego, todo esto oculto debajo de una impecable bata blanca de médico. Lucía de lo más arrollador con eso, la loción para después de la ducha se la obsequió su padre. Aún era demasiado joven o muy lampiño. No había barba creciendo sobre su rostro, ni demasiado vello poblando su entrepierna.

 _Por supuesto que lo sabía.  
Esa cámara era su mejor amiga._

El hijo pródigo salía y volvía a la Mansión en el jet privado que dispuso para él su padre, el piloto era un joven y viejo amigo de la familia apellidado Fox, el nombre de pila siempre se le olvidaba, Victor o Vincent, qué importaba. Él sólo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y pocas veces lo veía charlando con D.

Su joven hermano, inquilino, el protagonista de su más loco delirio, sólo tenía ojos y mente para Richard John Grayson, pero ya pronto lo olvidaría.

.

.

.

Su plan consistía en comenzar a resultar herido en los patrullajes nocturnos.

Heridas de balas, roces de navajas, cosas que obviamente requerían la atención personalizada de Damian. Alfred ya estaba demasiado viejo, sus huesos porosos no podían con la precisión que requería la sutura, así que él podía pasarse de listo y de manera lenta y controlada ir mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo.

La primer herida de bala, la recibió a la altura de la cadera izquierda.

Damian era muy profesional, los guantes sobre las manos, la bata ceñida al cuerpo, visores y todas las medidas de seguridad primero.

"Desnúdate" —ordenó con su neutro timbre de voz.

"No creo que pueda…" —comenzó a protestar él de manera lenta y lastimera, imitando los jadeos que dejaba escapar el menor, cuando se masturbaba pensando en Nightwing.

El médico debió pensar lo mismo, dado que de un momento a otro se enfadó.

"No soy tu madre, ni tampoco niñera. Así que, o te quitas las ropas por ti mismo o te suturo sobre la armadura de Kévlar. Si se te infecta la herida y mueres, estaré libre de culpa". —él chasqueo la lengua en contestación y buscó el cierre para comenzar a quitarse las prendas.

Damian le dio la espalda, ofreciendo intimidad, pero ni falta hacia que lo hiciera.

Él quería que lo notara y viera. Era poseedor de su propio atractivo. ¡Es en serio! en veintiún años de vida, más de un hombre y mujer se lo habían dicho.

Cuando le informó que estaba listo, el chico le ordenó cubrir su entrepierna con una de las sábanas junto a la mesa de exploración, obedeció de inmediato, la herida se le había abierto de más al quitarse la ropa así que ahora sí se estaba desmayando.

Damian lo llamó estúpido y comenzó a trabajarlo.

El estudiante de medicina concentrado en la herida, el héroe caído concentrado en sus ojos y el tacto firme y preciso que poseía. Cerró los ojos durante un momento en que el dolor comenzaba a ser placentero. Después de todo, por fin estaba desnudo sobre una mesa y el protagonista de su tormento, manoseando su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo fue que te dispararon? Mi padre sigue afuera, ¿está consciente de esto?"

"Una escapatoria mal ejecutada y no estaba trabajando con Batman"

"A mi consideración, diría que corriste directo a la línea de fuego"

"¿Qué hay de malo si me gusta hacerlo? —cuestionó volviendo a abrir los ojos.

Damian había terminado de suturar la herida, así que le arrojó una cruel cantidad de antiséptico para que no se infectara. Él bramó de dolor y se retorció como un loco, la sábana abandonó su sexo pero el médico siquiera lo notó porque ya estaba entretenido con otro instrumento.

"Te pondré un catéter para que repongas la sangre perdida, sugiero que duermas y no te muevas"

"¿Qué hay con la cena?" —preguntó esperanzado por recibir las atenciones que prodigaba al otro.

"Alfred bajará a traerte algo" —conectó lo que debía ser dónde tenía que estar. Cuando tomó su mano diestra y le buscó la vena, él le sonrió descarado.

 _Sus manos al fin juntas, en íntimo abrazo_.

La piel se le erizó de inmediato y entonces el médico preocupado notó la desnudes de su piel, le buscó otra sábana para cubrirlo hasta el cuello.

¡Lo había notado! ¡Lo había hecho!

Ahora, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que olvidara a Richard y soñara con su cuerpo.

.

.

.

La siguiente herida fue una puñalada en el muslo, tan cerca de la arteria que en esta ocasión, lo tuvo que desnudar. Su padre y mayordomo estaban presentes pero Damian los mandó de paseo. Batman era poseedor de sus propias heridas, ninguna tan profunda como la de él, así que Alfred podía atenderlo.

El plano completo de su sexo dormido se mostró ante él, además de lo flexible que era su cuerpo, tuvo que colocarse en una posición de lo más incómoda para que él pudiera limpiar, desinfectar y suturar.

Seis puntadas. _¿No era poético?_ Esa era la misma cantidad de años que pasó imaginándolo y la exacta cantidad de tiempo que pasó Damian soñando con Grayson.

Nightwing había dejado de pasar a la Mansión cuando los estudios del menor y su trabajo nocturno interrumpieron sus encuentros. Era la mejor noticia que podía tener él, así que por eso se atrevió a pasar al siguiente nivel.

.

.

.

Heridas menores en el pecho desnudo, debajo de la caja torácica y por encima de sus bien trabajados músculos, quemaduras producto de una explosión en la parte baja de la espalda.

Damian lo colocó boca abajo en esa ocasión y él tuvo que morder la sábana para no comenzar a frotarse y mostrarle por fin el tamaño de su miembro erecto.

"Esta vez, sí que la hiciste buena" —comentó pasando un paño humedecido en formol por la herida punzante y ardiente. Él siseó de dolor y a decir verdad, no sabía si estaba halagando su trasero o calificando la herida.

"Te quedará una cicatriz horrible, aunque he oído que hay personas que adoran las cicatrices"

"¿Hablas por experiencia?" —el médico asintió con el rostro, más no contestó. Él tenía cicatrices que quería mostrar a alguien más para que las cuidara y besara como años atrás, al trabajarlas.

"El tejido muerto lentamente se te irá cayendo, debes untar esta pomada y cubrir la herida en todo momento, no aprietes de más las vendas, hay que dejar que respire o de lo contrario…"

"¡Espera, ¿Tú quieres que yo…!?"

"Como señalé anteriormente. No soy ni tu _puta_ madre, ni tu _sexy_ niñera. Piensa en tu comodidad la próxima vez que tomes una decisión estúpida y por cierto. He visto mejores" —esa ultima palabra la susurró a su oído, enviando de nueva cuenta esas descargas eléctricas por todos sus miembros. Sintió su aliento contra la piel sensible, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

 _¿Eso querría decir que ya conocía su juego? ¿O es que a caso, ya había comenzado a soñar con su cuerpo?_

Damian se desprendió de los guantes de látex y la bata médica antes de salir de la Cueva, él agradeció el gesto de sus labios morenos, se aplaudió la tenacidad y paciencia.

Damian Wayne, estaba comenzando a caer.

Lo observó por la cámara al volver a su cuarto. Aunque de un tiempo para acá estaba tan enfrascado en sus estudios que ha decir verdad, le dedicaba la más mínima atención a su cuerpo.

Esa noche no parecía que fuera a ser la excepción, así que maldijo a su suerte y la terquedad de los Wayne antes de ponerse boca abajo y dedicarse a dormir. Estaba por apagar la computadora cuando el chico recibió un mensaje de texto y poco después una llamada telefónica.

Por la espectacular sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Debía ser Grayson.

Damian arrojó todos los libros que estaban sobre su cama al suelo y se acomodó bajo las sábanas mientras charlaba con él.

 _¿Quería intimidad? ¿Sentirlo cerca? ¿Escuchar su voz mientras masajeaba su sexo?_

Maldito, maldito Damian.

 _¿Por qué no podía hacer nada de eso por él?_ Si lo tenía tan cerca, tanto que hasta que se podrían amar de la noche al alba sin que su padre jamás lo notara.

El chico se quitó los pantalones de dormir al terminar la llamada, junto con las prendas interiores y superiores, se concedió múltiples orgasmos antes de caer dormido.

.

— **4—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esto tenía que acabar.

Richard no podía aparecer cuando le diera la gana y destruir sus avances.

Debía desaparecer de sus vidas pero obviamente, él no iba a matarlo y la única manera que se le ocurría para derrotarlo era yacer con su joven hermano.

Fue por eso que lo abordó esta noche, era la definitiva. Su ultima carta y por tanto se mostró ante él, sin ninguna clase de herida.

Damian estaba en la cueva ordenando sus cosas, era bastante estricto con la limpieza del ala médica, estaba colocando cada cosa en su lugar, además de repasando las notas de su abuelo paterno en uno de los tantos libros que llenaban las estanterías de la Mansión.

Cuando él se acercó lo hizo de manera directa, le quitó el estúpido libro de las manos y lo acorraló entre la pared y la mesa. Damian se sorprendió por la osadía, aunque no tanto por la intención que encontraba refleja en su mirada celeste.

Con una mano le sostuvo la diestra y con la otra pretendía tocar su mejilla pero el apuesto chico no lo dejó.

—¡Suéltame ahora!

Su padre y guardián aún estaban en casa, esperaría a que cayera la noche, a que sus defensas disminuyeran, a que deseara la cercanía y el roce de Grayson.

.

.

.

Funcionó.

Él realmente se metió en su cama y el joven que dormía desnudo lo aceptó.

Forcejearon un poco al principio, pero finalmente lo convenció de hacerlo.

"Sé que no es a mi a quien deseabas, ¿Pero a caso no necesitas experiencia para entregarte a él?"

"¿Qué…?"

"Oh, por favor. No eres estúpido, seguro sabes la fama que tiene en la cama. Esa debe ser la razón única de que le tengas tantas ganas, porque tú quieres sexo y él es el Dios absoluto del sexo, pero no te engañes. Si lo quieres, si en verdad lo quieres, no basta con ese bonito cuerpo, tienes que ser tan bueno como él…"

"¿D…de qué...?"

Damian quería entender, pero él no le concedió muchas oportunidades para llegar a comprender. Lo besó con hambre y lujuria y poco después se fundió en su piel.

Ya sabía lo que le gustaba, la forma exacta en que se tocaba así que la emuló hasta que se retorció de placer.

Damian era tan tierno, virgen y perfecto que casi le dolió correrse entre sus glúteos, morder su hombro al salir de su cuerpo y dejar las huellas de sus dedos impresas sobre la piel, a medida que lo reclamaba una y otra vez.

El chico se corrió entre sus dedos, sobre las sábanas blancas, también en el interior de sus labios y por ultimó mancilló las ropas que yacían desperdigadas sobre la alfombra de su recámara, sus libros quedaron deshechos, el escritorio volcado.

En medio de tanta pasión, la cama obviamente resultó insuficiente.

Damian estaba rojo, el labio inferior sangraba, su rostro se encontraba bañado en llanto.

Él no entendía, ¿por qué, si fue un caballero? fue gentil, lo amó como una espina a la rebosante flor, de modo que no había explicación para que el autor de su tormento se arrastrara veloz al cuarto de baño y se encerrara ahí.

—¡Sal de mi cuarto! ¡Lárgate ahora! ¡No quiero volver a verte otra vez! —ordenó con una mezcla de dolor y furia.

 _Ah, claro…las apariencias._

Porque esa noche, Bruce y Alfred salieron a una cena de gala acompañados de Selina y Leslie y podrían regresar en cualquier momento.

Él le sopló un beso al aire y antes de salir, se llevó la cámara. Ya no la necesitaba.

Ya tenía lo que deseaba.

 **.**

— **5—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Horas después.

.

Dick estaba saliendo de la jefatura de policía en compañía de su compañero de armas. El chico de veinticuatro años de edad le sacaba unos buenos centímetros de estatura y eso que él era mayor por un año.

Encendió un pitillo e inhaló a profundidad. Jason Todd era un excelente elemento de policía pero fumaba como chimenea, tanto que él estaba considerando cambiar su apodo de "Capucha Roja" por el de "Nube de Humo" iba a comenzar a reclamarle que apagara esa cosa cuando alcanzó a ver una silueta delgada y desgarbada, corriendo hacia ellos.

 _¿Dami…?_

Jay escupió su cigarro y lo aplastó en el suelo tan pronto notó lo terrible que se veía el muchacho del que no había parado de hablar en los últimos meses.

Venía completamente vestido pero de manera sumamente apresurada, los labios los tenía rotos, los cabellos desacomodados, a la altura del cuello se alcanzaba a ver el amago de un beso, era un moretón tan horrendo que honesta y sinceramente, le hacía pensar lo peor, más porque cuando lo reconoció, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y prácticamente saltó a sus brazos.

Richard lo estrechó con fuerza, el chico se desvaneció al contacto y rompió a llorar y gritar.

Iba en contra del protocolo, que Richard comenzara a buscarle heridas, mientras el pequeño se deshacía en más doloroso llanto.

—¿¡Quién te hizo esto, Damian!? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡¿Dónde…?! ¿Cómo…?

Jason hizo lo posible para controlar la situación pues los gritos desesperados que soltaba el mayor pronto llamaron la atención de los que estaban dentro de la comisaría. Fue su trabajo mandarlos al carajo . _¿Qué es lo que querían, tomar una foto?_

—¡Esto es un asunto oficial! No hay nada más que mirar, el chico vino a levantar su denuncia. ¿No es cierto…? —buscó el apoyo de su compañero pero Richard perdió la calma en algún punto de estrechar al menor y también se había puesto a llorar.

Todd le enseñó los puños, además de su arma al siguiente cabrón que asomó la cara y se acercó a los dos con toda la calma que pudo para comentar.

—Escucha, viejo. Vamos a hacer esto, lo llevaremos adentro, levantará su denuncia y yo escucharé su declaración.

—No…

—Sí, es lo que tenemos que hacer. Yo la escucharé, tú no. Es obvio que te afecta demasiado así que por el momento, te quiero lejos de él.

—¡NO! —gritó levantando el rostro y sin soltar al menor. —¡Él es mi…!

—Sé muy bien lo que es, y lo que yo soy. Tu compañero, tu amigo y por eso tengo la cortesía de pedir que te hagas a un lado. Fue víctima de abuso, me transfirieron de Víctimas Especiales. ¿Recuerdas? Lo escucharé, calmaré y después podrás irte a casa con él.

—¡NO…! —el pequeño manojo de mocos y llanto al parecer estaba al tanto de todo, levantó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Un par de jades preciosos, aunque enrojecidos por la vergüenza de lo que sea que le hubieran hecho.

—Damian, ¿Cierto? Soy el detective Jason Todd, te llevaré adentro para tomar tu declaración. —el chico intentó limpiarse el rostro, pero lo mejor que consiguió fue embarrarse de lodo, luego sorbió algunos mocos y comentó.

—Mi padre no puede…

—Tú decidirás quien puede o no saber lo que sucedió. De momento, soy todo oídos, estás a salvo conmigo.

.

.

.

Damian asintió y tomó la mano de Jason, se perdieron dentro de la sala de interrogatorios por los siguientes minutos que a él le parecieron horas. Su Capitán preguntó qué pasaba. _¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué perdía la compostura? ¿Quería perder su placa? ¿Era eso…?_

A todas sus provocaciones, lo único que respondió fue que ese chico era un conocido.

 _"Es amigo de la familia"_ —lo que era una mentira, porque el jodido bastardo era más que familia. Su secretaria le llevó un café cargado, se mordió el labio inferior y prometió que se quedaría por él a hacer el papeleo nocturno.

 _"Olvídese del trabajo, sólo vaya a casa con él"_

Paseó como León enjaulado de un lado al otro del pasillo, mirando por ratos la figura de ambos hombres que conversaban serenos. Todd nunca perdía la calma con las víctimas especiales porque si se tratara de algún ladrón, secuestrador o torturador, ya lo tendría de cara al piso y necesitarían refuerzos para impedir que le rompiera el cuello.

Damian estaba seguro con Todd, pero también pensó que estaría seguro en la mansión.

 _¿Qué salió mal?_

Hace dos noches le llamó de camino a casa, dijo que estaba estudiando para un examen y que las prácticas con su padre marchaban bien. Sonaba feliz, esperanzado. Cuando se despidieron, le dio las buenas noches y Damian usó la misma palabra de siempre para despedirlo a él.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared de cemento unas diez veces y poco después percibió el aroma de Jason que era una mezcla de su loción para después de afeitar, pólvora y tabaco.

Tenía el ceño sumamente fruncido, Damian continuaba adentro, abrazándose a sí mismo y llorando en diminutos espasmos.

Lucía demasiado pequeño, frágil, expuesto.

Los horrores de su vida pasada le volvieron a la cabeza, las peleas, los momentos en que creyó que más que amigos eran enemigos, pero después estaban esos instantes en que lo buscaba, porque se sentía más cómodo con él que con Bruce.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó directo buscando la mirada indiferente de Todd. El Detective volvió el rostro. Mala señal que lo hiciera. Significaba que Damian estaba poco más que peor.

—Ok, le juré que no te diría nada, pero también juré honrar esta placa que dice que protegeré y serviré a la Ciudad así que…

—Él vive en Gotham

—La amabilidad no la regalo, así que cállate ya. Conoce a su agresor, pero se negó a darme el nombre. Lavó su cuerpo demasiadas veces y también atendió sus heridas internas, dice que está bien, pero si es como tú, me cuidaría de que vaya a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Me describió la escena, hay demasiadas cosas que no me gustan. Quisiera ver su habitación, si no te incomoda.

—¿Por qué?

—Su agresor sabía demasiado, detalles íntimos…cosas que jamás…

—Entiendo, ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

—¿Le preguntas al alumno, sobre teorías?

—¿¡Cámaras!? ¿Tú crees que un voyerista…?

—En mi experiencia, cuando no quieren decir su nombre, es porque se trata de alguien cercano.

—¡Eso es imposible…! ¡Él acaba de regresar del mundo perdido, absolutamente nadie…!

—Sólo déjame ir…

—Bruce se pondrá como loco.

—¿No es su estado natural?

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—Se culpa a sí mismo por lo sucedido, dice que siempre sucede lo mismo. Creyó que había madurado y que estaba listo para enfrentar al mundo pero una vez más lo engañó alguien más grande y listo que él.

—¿Lo lastimó?

—¿Es que no viste su cuello…? —Dick se llevó las manos al rostro, frustrado, derrotado, tiró de sus cabellos con desesperación. Jason iba a romper la regla de no fumar en espacios cerrados.

—Quiere regresar a un Monasterio. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

—¡NO…!

—¡Silencio! Esa es la primera parte de lo que quería decir, la segunda es, por qué vino específicamente aquí.

—¿A caso no lo sabes…?

—Sé que no has parado de hablar de él desde que regresó a la Ciudad, que lo halagas tanto que por un momento llegué a pensar que era una clase de chico imaginario. Luego está aquí con el corazón destrozado, culpándose de ser violado y rogándome que no te diga una sola palabra de lo que ese bastardo hizo con él. ¿Y sabes lo que creo? Que vino aquí porque él quería que tú fueras el primero que intimara con él.

—¡Basta…!

—Lo sabes, ¿No es cierto?

—Lo sé…

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Llamar a su padre para que venga por él y luego matar al bastardo que se atrevió a dejar las marcas de sus labios en él…—Richard le dio la espalda, Jason tiró de su brazo, obligándolo a que lo viera otra vez.

—¿Le correspondes?

—¿Te importa?

—Claro que sí, necesito saber cómo voy a llenar el expediente. "Damian Wayne" o "Johny Doe"

—Doe…

—No hables con su padre, sé un hombre y ve a casa con él.

—No querrá que lo mire a la cara.

—Entonces no lo mires, sólo dale un hombro en el cual llorar. —Grayson agradeció las atenciones del Detective aunque no sin antes preguntar, si revisaría la escena del crimen como él mismo o como Red Hood.

—"Crímenes violentos" eso entra en mi jurisdicción y lo sabes…

—¿Significa que usarás la capucha?

—Además de las armas.

—Gracias

.

.

.

Sacar al chico de la Comisaría no presentó un problema, ni tampoco hacer caso omiso de los gritos de su Capitán que prontamente fueron silenciados por su hermosa y gentil secretaria.

El viaje lo hicieron en silencio, Damian había llegado hasta ahí a pie. Había olvidado lo tenaz que podía ser, como para nadar una distancia de setecientos metros con tal de llegar a su madre o recorrer tres horas de camino empedrado con tal de encontrarlo a él.

Subieron en su motocicleta como aquella primera vez que lo sacó de Gotham y lo llevó sin escalas directo a su departamento.

En aquel momento, pretendía esperar hasta que Damian confesara sus sentimientos, pero no funcionó.

Ellos se sentaron en el sillón largo, luego encendió el televisor y comenzaron a ver una película de las tantas que se había perdido durante su aislamiento. La trama a su parecer era buena, hablaba sobre la ciudad del pecado, la hermana gemela de Gotham.

Damian apreció el formato en blanco y negro, las viñetas que parecían sacadas de un cómic y además de eso admiró la tenacidad del Detective Hartigan, luego se fue quedando dormido porque ya era bastante tarde cuando se le ocurrió ir a buscarlo y con su nueva vida escolar y laboral, sus horas de sueño estaban totalmente reducidas.

Bostezó un par de veces, luego él se pegó contra uno de los brazos del sillón y lo invitó a que se acomodara en su regazo.

Damian asintió de inmediato, aunque por un momento sus mejillas y orejas se colorearon.

 _Era tan inocente, noble y transparente._

Él pasó el resto de la película admirando los detalles que habían cambiado en él. Su dulce pequeño, que ya jamás volvería a ser tan pequeño.

Se quedó profundamente dormido para la segunda parte de la película, eso lo supo porque él se tomó la libertad de estrechar su mano, acariciar su frente, y ni así despertó.

Cuando lo hizo ya eran sobre las 2:00am, su padre y hermano ya debían de haber vuelto del patrullaje nocturno. Se ofreció a dejarlo dormir en su cama pero Damian se negó.

"¡Tengo que regresar ahora!"

"Llamaré a Bruce, no habrá problema"

"¡Lo habrá…! Es decir…" —sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo. Lo que quería decir, que le atormentaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Él iba a presionar un poco, confesarse primero, pero habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que tuvo que confesar sus sentimientos que de manera real, se sintió aliviado cuando Damian se metió en sus zapatos y se ajustó la chaqueta.

"Tomaré un taxi"

"Te pediré uno"

"Sé como parar un taxi"

"Y yo como pedirlo…"

Le desacomodó los cabellos poco antes de que subiera al auto, Damian parecía decepcionado por el roce de sus manos. _¿A caso creía que él lo veía como a un niño?_

Claro que si. Pero ya no lo hacía, sólo intentaba ser fraternal, divertido…

.

 _Aunque nunca pudo decirlo…_

.

Damian continuaba en silencio, si a caso había reprimido las ganas de romper a llorar, porque no quería expresar sus sentimientos o quizás pretendía fingir que no estaba sintiendo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, él apagó el motor pero Damian no lo soltó.

Se abrazó un poco más fuerte a él, recargó la barbilla en su hombro y aspiró su perfume que honestamente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pudiera oler después de diez horas de servicio.

El chico de a poco lo fue soltando, junto con el llanto y aliento.

—Debo irme ahora…

—No…

—¡Tengo que hacerlo! Sólo vine a decirte eso…—bajó de la motocicleta, él colocó los seguros, quitó las llaves y descendió a la vez. Damian le daba la espalda como hace seis años, cuando salió detrás suyo y sugirió que se quedara en Blüdhaven con él.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Si te vas por lo sucedido, te ayudaré a superarlo, pero si te vas por tus sentimientos, debes saber que son correspondidos.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo sé todo, pequeño. Esa noche, en casa de tu padre susurraste a mi oído: "He vuelto a casa, mi muy amado" y cada vez que hablamos por teléfono yo te doy las buenas noches y tu respondes "Te amo"

—¿Aprendiste mi lengua natal? —preguntó sorprendido, mirándolo a los ojos con una nueva clase de brillo.

—Estudié muchas cosas que me recordaban a ti.—confesó.

—¿Por qué…?—preguntó sin creer en lo oído, a punto de girar sobre sus pasos y escapar por lo alto, porque todo esto era horrible. _¡Era la confesión que tanto había querido escuchar, pero las circunstancias…! ¿Por qué el universo lo detestaba tanto?_

—Te extrañaba. — _la declaración de Dick, no tenía sentido. A no ser que…¡No! Eso sería imposible._

—¿Por qué lo dices? Si tú me ves como…

—Hasta antes de que volvieras, como a mi hermano pequeño, pero después de ese abrazo y de cada conversación telefónica, te veo a mi lado.

—¿Es en serio…?—Damian tenía una ligera luz de esperanza mancillada por el temor y el dolor en sus ojos turquesa. Él asintió con el rostro, cerrando de a poco el espacio en torno a sus cuerpos.

Damian temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, no creía que fuera consciente de estarlo haciendo. Tenía miedo, estaba sufriendo…

Él era un niño tan vulnerable… tan ansioso y necesitado de afecto, que si no tuviera los labios rotos, él lo abrazaría ahora y besaría por completo.

De esta experiencia, lo único que podía decir, es que quería ponerse el traje de Nightwing y acompañar a Red Hood a romperle el alma a pedazos a ese degenerado que se atrevió a tocarlo, pero primero necesitaba saber quién es.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Lo conozco? —Damian negó con el rostro. Después de lo vivido, resultaba claro que ni su padre, Alfred o él lo conocían. —se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriendo más patético llanto, pero pronto lloró a borbotones porque él lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Entreno a diario, me crié en una isla repleta de asesinos, puedo intuir la perversión de la gente por puro instinto y aún así…

—Ni los agentes mejor entrenados, estarían preparados para esto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Todas tus misiones encubiertas terminan en esto? —Damian le mostró marcas de ataduras. Estaban en sus muñecas, ocultas bajo las largas mangas de su chaqueta y él sintió la sangre hirviendo por dentro.

—Debo saber qué te hizo.

—Daño…

—Las heridas se curan, saben bien de qué hablo…—Damian cerró los ojos, huyó a su contacto, él le dio un poco de espacio, pero después…se arrepintió y besó sus labios.

Damian lloró al contacto, el beso les supo amargo.

Jamás imaginó que el primero de sus besos se daría así.

—Dami…

—No voy a darte detalles porque son asquerosos. ¡Yo quería que parara y él no dejaba de repetir! ¡Ámame! ¡Ámame porque yo te amo!

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que así de egoísta es el amor y mientras estaba en la ducha deseando poder arrancarme la piel, por un momento pensé…

—¿Que estabas siendo egoísta conmigo?

—Yo…no voy a obligarte a que me ames.

—Y no tienes que hacerlo, tu te fuiste por seis años para tratar de encontrarte a ti mismo, voy a asumir ahora, que durante el trayecto…

—Descubrí que te amo.

—¿Así sin más? ¿Qué es lo que te inspiro, amor o sexo?

—¡AMOR! ¡Te quiero porque nunca me dejaste solo, jamás te rendiste conmigo!

—Y no planeo hacerlo ahora. Ve adentro, mi piso tiene un cierre de seguridad, así que vas a activarlo y esperarás a que vuelva por ti.

—No quiero que vayas...

—Estaré bien

—La idea de que te toque…es repulsiva.

—Es por eso que debo hacerlo, porque la idea de que te tocara me está volviendo loco…

—¡Yo no quería…!

—Está bien. —se besaron de nuevo, con más hambre y dolor que la primera vez, porque ahora tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a uno en ausencia del otro. Damian subió las escaleras de incendios, él pensó que podía llamar a Wally para que cuidara a su pequeño y reunirse con Jason en un parpadeo.

.

A Bruce le gustaría la reunión familiar.

.

 _El hijo primero, el resurrecto y el que fue muerto…_

.

Timothy Drake era bastante bueno con las cuerdas, sabía hacer toda clase de nudo.

Recuerdo de los meses que pasó en cautiverio a manos del Joker.

Así es, demasiadas cosas pasaron en seis años.

El resurrecto volvió y se reformó. Él comenzaba a colgar las armas y pensar en una forma estable de mantener a la persona amada. En cuanto a su joven hermano, el guerrero que hasta ahora había ostentado la capa de Robin.

Fue secuestrado y torturado.

.

"¡No tiene secuelas!"

.

Se había aferrado en pregonar su padre, tan pronto como le dieron el alta en el Asilo Arkham. Bruce insistía en decir que mantenerlo ocupado con el patrullaje nocturno ayudaría a estabilizar su mente.

Los expertos decían que era bastante probable que tuviera una recaída y replicara lo que hicieron con él.

.

.

.

Subió a la motocicleta y arrancó al cien porque si Damian no fuera quien es y hubiera escapado a él, después del ataque sexual, lo más probable es que Tim hubiera arrastrado su cuerpo a la cueva y buscado con que torturar su mente hasta que se olvidara completamente de quién es.

Fue lo que le hicieron a él.

Y aunque lo lamentaba, lamentaba más el hecho de que quisiera hacerle lo mismo a Damian.

.

Por lo alto, en los techos podía ver la figura de Red Hood saltando y corriendo.

La familia se reunía.

El emblema de Batman no estaba en el cielo.

.

Este era un asunto privado.

Tanto que entre todos decidieron jamás decírselo a Damian, las cosas cambiaban ahora que el chico era suyo. Se lo diría a Bruce, correspondería sus sentimientos y se encargaría de nunca más sufriera tormento.

.

.

.

— **Fin—**

 _Violette Moore_

 _18/10/16_


End file.
